Seddie I Saved Your Life
by harrypotter4ever22
Summary: I decided to add on to I Saved Your Life however, make it into a Seddie version. Please enjoy and review if you like :
1. Sam is Right

"What have I done" said Freddie as he rode the small, rectangular elevator down to the next floor. He could not believe he had the girl of his dreams in his arms and was kissing her but, decided that he did not want to date her until this "hero" thing blow over. The more he thought about it the more he realized Sam had been right. Carly had never loved him before the accident. She always turned him down. He had been in love with Carly since the day they met. However, after he saved her life from the taco truck she loved him. Carly could not get enough of him. Freddie hated to admit it but Sam was right. Freddie sighed. Why could he not been happy with Carly being his girlfriend? The reason was deep down he knew Sam was right and he did not want to take advantage of Carly. The elevator stopped at the next floor and the large gray medal door opened. Freddie hobbled out and began walking towards the door when Spencer said.

"Where are you going Freddie?"

"I probably should go home my mom will be worried about Me." replied Freddie continuing to hobble to the door.

"Okay later Fredo" replied Spencer as he continued to build some crazy sculpture. Freddie hobbled out the door and into the hallway when none other than Sam Puckett came walking up. Sam walked up to Freddie and said.

"Hey Freddork"

"Hi Sam" Freddie replied as he continued to go towards his door.

"How did it go with Carly?" Asked Sam curiously

"Well…we broke apart for a while." replied Freddie a little sad

"Oh" replied Sam a little unsure of what to say.

"Sam" said Freddie "uh thanks for the advice about the bacon." said Freddie

"No chize." replied Sam

"You are a good friend when you want to be Puckett" said Freddie.

"Watch it Benson just because your injured does not mean that I do not have the right to hurt you." replied Sam before walking into the Shays apartment.

Freddie stood there for moment thinking about what Sam has said to him today. It was strange she had been rather nice to him since the incident. Freddie smiled at this then limped into his apartment. His mother was there to greet and help him into his room to lie down. As Freddie lay in his bed Mrs. Benson said,

"Time for your medicine Freddie I will crush it into fruit juice for you" said Mrs. Benson as she walked out of her son`s room and into the kitchen to fix Freddie's medicine.


	2. The Talk

Sam walked into the Shay`s apartment and headed straight for the fridge. She opened the door and searched for some ham. Upon not finding any she grabbed a peppy cola and closed the door. Spencer turned around and saw Sam.

"Hey Sam" stated Spencer as he took a break from his sculptor.

"Hey Spence" replied Sam opening her Peppy Cola and taking a long swig of the cool refreshing beverage.

"Nice game of assassin." stated Spencer.

" Thanks" replied Sam.

" You want to have a rematch?" asked Spencer.

"You are on" replied Sam " We will start tomorrow".

" Okay" said Spence

" Where is Carly? Asked Sam.

"Upstairs in the ICarly studio she was hanging out with Freddie but he left a few minutes ago." replied Spencer turning back to his sculptor

"Yea I saw him out in the hallway." replied Sam as she walked toward the stairs to find Carly. Sam began thinking about what she had said to Freddie. Sam walked up the stairs to the first door on the left the ICarly studio. She opened the door and saw Carly sitting on the purple beanbag watching Girly Cow. Sam walked in and pulled the yellow bean bag right up to Carly`s.

"Hey Carly" said Sam as she sat in the beanbag.

"Hey Sam" replied Carly turning toward Sam. "Do you think that I love Freddie just because he saved my life?" asked Carly.

"Yes, because if you really loved him you and him would have gone out way before now. The attraction only started after he saved your life. Girls love superheroes. Freddie was your Spiderman." replied Sam as she grabbed a big handful of yellow buttery popcorn and put it in her mouth crunching it.

"I guess your right Sam" began Carly "I have never loved him before he saved my life." replied Carly. Sam shook her head in agreement then continued watching girly cow.

"Sam when you were going out with big nose Wally did the love feel real? Carly asked curiously.

" Bwandsjg" said Sam with a mouthful of popcorn

" I cannot understand you with your mouthful" Carly scolded. Sam swallowed the popcorn that was in her mouth and began to speak again.

" Yea it did, but I soon realized it was not the boy I loved but the bacon" replied Sam.

"Okay" replied Carly as she turned her attention to Girly Cow.

Carly decided to forget the whole thing and watch some TV also. Several hour later Spencer come up the stairs.

"Hey, Ladies" Spencer said as he walked into the icarly studio.

"Hi" they both replied at the same time.

" Are you girls hungry for some spaghetti tacos?" asked Spencer

" When I am I not hungry" replied Sam as she got off the beanbag and headed for the door

" Yea I am hungry to " said Carly as she too headed for the door. Spencer, Carly, and Sam walked out of the Icarly studio and down the stairs to the kitchen for some dinner. When they reached the table Sam and Carly took a seat and Spencer brought the pan of spaghetti over to the table and set it down. They all started to eat


End file.
